


Age of Consent

by cathalin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello. I need to lose my virginity. You look suitable. Are you likely to murder me or something else fatal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



A boy appeared in front of him. Damianos had noticed him looking at him earlier from across the hall. 

Damianos was counting the days until his so-called education abroad would end. Vere was the last kingdom he was visiting. He’d wanted to cut the trip short, but Nikandros, who had stepped forward recently to provide the princes further education, urged him to go this one last place. The last place he wanted to go; Vere was well known for its perversions and craven nature. The King’s brother had greeted him when he arrived. Damianos didn’t like the feeling he got from him. He'd begged off meeting anyone else until tonight, claiming tiredness. He couldn’t find a suitable way to get out of attending this reception, however.

The boy’s blond hair glinted in the candlelight. Even in this light, his eyes shone startling blue. There was a hint of arrogance in his carriage. More than a hint.

“Hello. I need to lose my virginity. You look suitable. Are you likely to murder me or something else fatal?”

Damianos choked on the cloyingly sweet roll he’d been eating. His mouth opened and shut a few times. “I--”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Mentally deficient or just dim?” He waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter. Brains are not required.”

“How old are you?” Damianos managed to get out.

The boy straightened. “Twelve.”

Damianos looked at him.

“Eleven,” the boy amended.

Damianos’s mouth opened. No sounds came out. “Where is your parent?”

The boy tossed his head. “My father is on a trip. My uncle suggested he get away for a while.” 

“He has a brother,” a deep voice said from behind them. 

He turned slowly. There was an definite hint of danger to Damianos in the voice. 

The brother was -- He was huge. Strong. A warrior. Like Damianos. He was also extremely protective of his younger brother. “This is Laurent. He is a menace,” the brother said. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t kill a man - or woman - who lays a hand on him.”

“I wasn’t--Who are you?”

“I’m Auguste. This is my little brother.” Auguste laid a none too gentle hand on Laurent’s head. Laurent pouted, but mischief glinted in his eyes as he regarded Damianos. 

Damianos gaped. “The princes.”

“Why do you always ruin my fun,” Laurent said to Auguste.

“Fun,” Damianos said. “An eleven year old propositioning strange men? For that?” His genuine disgust must have been evident in his voice, because Auguste subtly relaxed. 

“Shall we begin again, brother?” Auguste said. It wasn’t really a question. 

“Oh, all right then, sorry,” Laurent said. “You really are magnificent, though. Who are you?”

“I am Damianos. Of Akielos.”

Auguste paled. 

Laurent’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, really.”

Auguste rallied. “I apologize on behalf of my brother, and our kingdom. I assure you, we do not usually greet princes from foreign kingdoms in this manner.”

“Speak for yourself,” Laurent mumbled. Auguste cuffed him on the ear, but it was not meant to hurt. Laurent grinned and stuck out of hand. “Well, Damianos of Akielos, I am Laurent of Vere, and this is my brother, Auguste. You will both end up kings of nearby kingdoms one day, won’t you?”

“The gods willing,” Damianos managed, sticking out a hand and nodding to Auguste as well. The apology had been sincere. 

“Ah, you boys are getting to know each other,” a silky voice said, a voice Damianos already recognized as that of the boys’ uncle. The uncle’s eyes darted to Laurent’s mouth, which was rosy with the juice of whatever he’d been drinking. His gaze lingered too long. Damianos frowned. 

The group devolved into small talk, but Damianos watched the uncle carefully. Later that night, he pulled Auguste aside. “This may strike you as impolite,” he said, “and for that I apologize, but I must say this: beware your uncle.”

Auguste frowned. “I should take offense.”

“And yet?” Damianos prompted.

Auguste sighed. “I have concerns about how eager Uncle was to see my royal father out of the kingdom.” He pressed his lips together firmly and nodded. “I shall beware. I cannot cover my ears and eyes like a child any more.”

“Watch your brother in his company,” was all Damianos added. Hopefully it would be enough.

“And you watch your half brother in turn,” Auguste said. Kastor had come on the trip also, and Auguste had spent quite some time in conversing with him. “He is just a little too eager to explain to me how an alliance between our kingdoms would work, were Akielos so unfortunate as to ever lose its King and Prince.”

~ ~

Every year for five years, the Akielans went to Vere, or the Veretians to Akielos. It was Auguste and Damianos’s greatest pleasure to spar against each other. One year, one would be stronger, the next, the other. Laurent propositioned Damianos each year, in increasingly shocking ways.

Damianos always said no, even when Laurent made it clear he was no longer a virgin or anything like it. 

~ ~

The sixth year, the Veretians came to Akielos. Their uncle was no longer part of their family; he’d been permanently exiled due to his increasingly obvious perversions and machinations for the throne. Their father still ruled. The sons were everything princes should be. 

Laurent asked again.

Damianos said, “How old are you now?”

Laurent smiled. “Finally past the age of consent in every known kingdom in the world, and probably some unknown as well.”

“Do you mean it?” Damianos said. “Because I--I don’t think I can stop at once.”

In the moonlight on the topmost battlement of Ios, with the sea shining below, Laurent said, “Dim as always. You somehow did not see the huge ‘in love with Damianos since first saw him’ sign on my chest.” He said it with bravado, but Damianos, who knew him very well by now, saw the trepidation in his eyes.

Damianos took Laurent’s hands and kissed them, looked into his eyes and said, “Just as I fell in love with your spirit at first meeting.” He smiled. “Your body, a little later.”

“I knew it! You’ve been thinking perverted thoughts about me for years, haven’t you? You--”

Laurent did not get to finish his sentence, as Damianos’s mouth touched his for the first time.

~ ~ The End ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Idahophoenix, Lferion and Lilacsigil, who did wonderful beta work. Any problems, mistakes or issues are solely mine!


End file.
